Carts are often used to store a variety of items that a person may use occasionally or may need to perform a particular task (e.g., storing/transporting tools, food items, cleaning supplies, etc.). These carts sometimes have wheels or rollers to facilitate their transportability. Although some carts may be open-air carts (i.e., carted items are readily visible), some carts may contain enclosed storage compartments (e.g., drawers, doors, etc.).